Howling: The cursed moon
by darklordlv12
Summary: When you have nothing more to lose except what little of you would call humanity, then thats when you find yourself trapped in an endless spiral of madness, rage, greed and lust; the one cursed by the moon and the one cursed by the earth shall stand up and ally with those who despise them in order to break the chains of destiny and walk the path of redemption. Theres no salvation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0

The beginning

A long time ago the High elves alongside many other races were expulsed from their home country due to the fires of war, the once peaceful and beautiful lands of Fildora were painted and desecrated with the corpse and blood of the innocents and the corrupted image of those who used to call themselves friends, brother, sisters, lovers, parents and children, now they weren't so different from monsters, shapeless beings without purpose except for the lust of the flesh, the meat and greed, and so on the races who were forced to abandon their land, ventured into the unknown waters for the first time since foundation of their use to be home.

After long and arduous months of traveling and confronting the perils of the endless sea, the high elves and their fellow races arrived to an unknown land, covered in a never ending land of vegetation and wildlife, the recently discovered virgin land was more than any of them could imagine in their wildest dreams, the races didn't lose their time and began to explore and develop, first came the terrain, then the distribution of the land, then the first group of edifications, after that each race settled down in an specific place according to their natures, the High elves alongside the Dark elves, the Lycanthropes, the Pixies, the Dryads, Green spirits and Ents retired themselves to the green and mystic forests of the unknown land; meanwhile the Dwarves, Gnomes, Trolls, Giants, Harpies and Brown spirits took their places in the vast and profound caverns and mountains which adorned the region; the Mermaids, Hippocampus, Undine and Blue spirits took refuge on the deepest parts of the sea and beach which surrounded the region, while races like the Kobolds, Ogre, Imps, Goblins and Black and Purple spirits ventured themselves in the desolated lands to the south of the region, but none of them knew that they weren't the only ones inhabiting said land for all these vast fields of hope were home to particular races.

The humans and the Demons

The encounter between these two worlds was a bloody one, the humans who had been oppressed by the demons for a long time ago were paranoid of their new neighbors and launched attack after attack towards the peaceful races, while the demons taking their intromission as some form of challenge brutally and relentlessly decimated those who couldn't defend themselves, while these incorporated some of them to their lines.

And then war started anew, the Gnomes, Dryad, and Sirens, were the first to fall, the Hippocampus were captured and enslaved, while the rest of the races decided to wield their swords and bare their fangs once again but this time not for survival but to protect their homes, and so the war of eons began.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The once beautiful land was torn apart like theirs old home was, and once more corps and blood painted the beautiful grass lands, it wasn't until the dead of the Demon King and the Silent King that the war ceased, the humans surrendered while the demons shared the same fate as the first race they annihilated, but after years and years and years, of grieve, blood, treason and hatred, the once peaceful races of Fildora became paranoid of each other taking each one a band of their own and dividing themselves from each other, the Kobolds, Imps, Ogre, Trolls, and Goblins decided to keep going with the demons original goal and so on they decided to reside in the newly named dark lands, the Ents and Giants, decided to became the new mountains and forests of the region in a last effort to heal the already scarred land while the Undine used the to the last bit of their life force to clean the polluted waters of their new home, the Hippocampus abandoned their new home in hope to found a place where they wouldn't be neither enslaved or persecuted, the Harpies decided to stay in the newly made mountains in honor to their longtime friends the Giants, the Dark elves decided to stay alongside what remained of the Lycanthropes now named Lycans after their race was nearly wiped of existence and totally corrupted, in answer to the grudged and paranoia they had against the humans and the other races they shielded themselves edifying a giant wall which separated them from the rest of the world, meanwhile the Dwarves went back to their caves leaving the High elves and the humans to inhabit the surface, the High elves pitying the humans decided to take them under their wing, and helped them to stabilize what reminded of their population so one day they could be able to flourish to what they once used to be, a peaceful race made of unlimited potential.

And one day, the last of the old races, the spirits just vanished, there was no trace left, like they have never existed to begin with.

Once all the dispute and ill intentions were put aside the leaders of each race including the new reinstated demon race met in a secret location to name the land they destroyed and consequently healed, and so the land received the name of Eostia, said name served as reminding of the Eon war, as a reminder of their sins and mistakes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The years passed, a year became ten, and ten became a century, and a century became a millennia, and the land of Eostia has lived through thousands and thousands of years in peace, until one day approximately one hundred years ago a giant edification emerged from the earth in the deepest parts of the dark lands, said edification came to be known as the Dark castle, there's a barrier around the castle that protects it from outside threats, the effects of its appearance makes the sky red in color, whether its day or night. The air is hard to breathe, and the land around the castle is slowly dying. There's nothing that land could do to halt these effects. Inside the castle, sitting in a throne made of some crystal like material, was the actual governor of said castle, a beautiful dark elf which ruled the land and its demons, she was known as the Dark Queen Olga Discordia, and she was the ruler of the Legion which desolated the lands of Eostia, in their advance, the demons were ruthless and sanguinary, they killed the men, enslaved the children and the women…were used as their new cumdump and breeding stocks while they destroyed everything which dared to be in their way, no one dare to oppose her and her might, for they feared the power of the Legion and its Dark Queen.

The Dark Queen holds dominion over all of the evil thing within her land. She has enough power to do anything she wants; some people who oppose her have begun to attack her, however, the ones who oppose her can't beat her so easily. These people who oppose her are planning to defeat her and the evil races as soon as possible. There are seven princess knights who think that there's a reason for the change of the sunshine movement. The goddess who has been reborn as the High elf, the High elf who built the saint church, seeing the fate of the dark castle, or even what would happen in the future, and that no one would be able to do it like her. The High elf soon built her Order of Chivalry, comprising of the princess knights from various nations.

Then, from the day they united in the saint church, the same day their bonds were formed, from the seven different nations, the Order of Chivalry was born, the order which in the far future would come to be known as the Seven Shields Alliance.

But, during their long battle, mercenaries also had their place. For them it didn't matter if their reasons weren't pure or not, they only cared for money, they only cared for the fame, they only cared for the rewards, amongs the many group of mercenaries which assisted during the battle, a particular group stood out from all the others eventually becoming the main force of the saint army, this group of mercenaries were known as the Black dogs and they were led by the charismatic but equally ruthless mercenary, Vault.

The sole mission of the Black dogs was to push through the enemy lines and strike the heart of the Legion, the place of residence of the Dark Queen the Dark castle, in a last effort to finish the war who has lasted enough, but the leader of the Black dogs had very different plans not only for the Dark Queen but for all the seven-knight princess too, and he wouldn't stop at anything to make them reality, not even the two newest additions to their lines.

.

.

.

.

The Darklordlv12 proudly presents

A Kuroinu fanfiction

.

.

.

 _ **Howling: The cursed moon**_

.

.

" _Who are you calling a monster?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**I´ll be honest. I didn't expect such a warm welcome! I mean my very first fic which was called The Twisted Vermillion Dragon didn't receive much attention to say the truth and I deflated because of that, it punched me so hard that I deleted the story form fanfiction, now is actually on the rewrite folder, since then I went visiting some others fanfics and well in some way or another I ended in Kuroinu fanfiction archives, quite interesting how life treats you right? I mean, of all the fanfics I could have made I didn't expect to this one to have so much attention, you can call this one my very first fanfic, and so, well, welcome and thank you all of you who has favorited, followed and reviewed me in these past days, thank you very much!**

 **Now…**

 **The review section!**

 **To Guest: Glad you liked the intro and well college will be a little in the way but ill try to keep it up.**

 **To Gabriel790: happy that you are looking forward to the story.**

 **To The Storm Master 567: …Really! Ok I am really happy that one of my favorite fanfictioners is reading my stories, sorry for acting like that but I am a rookie in this, ok for your question, err no I won't because if I do ill be forced to change some crucial parts of the chapter, so no sorry, but if I must say the truth, my original plan was set after Vault and the Kuroinu have taken the castle, but well some things come first I guess, really glad you found it interesting and I hope it doesn't disappoint you.**

 **To Stratos263: thanks, it was really hard for me to wrote the beginning if I must say the truth, I needed the support of many games and web pages specialized in magical creatures alongside the hentai of Kuroinu to start Eostia's geography alongside some of its parts, Fildora was a rougher design and it will make its apparition eventually.**

 **To DragonMaster4872: Just like you guessed the main characters is a Werewolf, pretty obvious right, you are just gonna find who the second character in no time is, exactly, just about in this chapter!**

 **To juanpablobro: I thank you very much, I really put a lot of effort to make the introduction just like I wanted, you are gonna see him soon, by the way, cool biography I like it. Thumbs up.**

 **To Perseus12: Hope you really like it! And like it even more from now on!**

 **To KingSora3: Dark? Obviously and there is more~. Delicious good?! Hope so-evil laughter~. Love it? Thank you very much!**

 **To Guest: Believe me, the only why the introduction came out like that was because I was half inspired and half meh in the moment so my brain wasn't working at its max.**

 **To Ben56: Happy that you liked the prologue even when it was so meh! Honestly I actually discarded the idea of adding characters from other animes or hentais but I can't actually ignore some of the names you mentioned on your review, for example I can add Princess Catue plus the main villain in the story in an arc of their own, besides I like her character and race, far too much potential wasted on an hentai truly, and the other is one of the characters of Kyonyuu Fantasy, I had played the game actually, and only one of the entire cast will be in the story if everything goes as planned, ok with the others you mentioned I must say I don't plan to either add or use them in some kind of reference, they didn't even came to my mind to begin with, I must say that I truly thought of adding princess catue and K fantasy, mostly because they would play a good role on this universe, but, the spin-off of Kuroinu is still on Japanese so I couldn't understand neither names or plot to begin with so is automatically out, himekishi angelica and ikusa otome valkirie are a big no, mostly because they wouldn't add nothing useful to the history in particular, I mean Angelica is about a guy who was betrayed by his lover, I know that she was forced to, but it is too much cliché for my liking honestly and the last thing I need is a vengeful character accompanied by a taciturn one it would put me on my edge I never liked taciturn characters, while with Valkirie is that I don't need the presence or even existence of North mitology in Howling, because I don't need another religion in the story aside the Holy church plus the North Gods will be only used for references so nop, sorry, and finally Youkoso no Elf, well I like the design of the characters but the mere presence of more Dark elves will destroy the balance which is based on the story in relation with elves and dark elves so I wont compromise the story and its current plan with adding more characters because if I do that I will lose track of everything and managing so many characters is a pain in the ass honestly, so ill give you this, Princess Catue and Kyonyuu Fantasy will have their respective characters in Kuroinu but not the complete cast, and thanks to you for reviewing, and well, I am seeing you already :p**

 **Disclaimer: ok, I don't know why almost everyone write this good for nothing line, so with that on the way ill put it bluntly, Kuroinu isn't mine, ready and finished. If you then ask yourself why in future chapters there aren't any disclaimer, then you just have to go to the first chapter and I mean this obviously.**

 _ **Howling: The cursed moon**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Assault on the Dark Castle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _When I think of Camelot, I think of the castle in France where we film, but I think it's wrong to lock it down to one place because it's all part of our imagination. They are legends for a reason. Their stories have endured for hundreds of years and, hopefully, they will for hundreds of years to come."_

 _Collin Morgan_

*Inhale*

The scent of fresh blood in the air and the malicious miasma permeating the environment brought a sensation of euphoria to his nostrils, the heaviness present in every mercenary and soldier took him to days which were gone since a long time ago but it didn't stop him to relinquish the sensations and feelings he experienced in said moments, it just reminded him of his goals and used to be dreams, he could have been able to dream a long time ago, now his dreams weren't so different from closing his eyes at night, only to open them a feel the rays of the sun kiss his black fur, all simply happened in a blink, and he still didn't know how was he able ignore it till now, on the other hand, his goals were a mix of many, some were his, some weren't, and some…came out of nowhere, everything in a blink.

*Exhale*

The sensation of his muscles relaxing, his breathing becoming steady and calm, the beat of his heart going at a slow and relaxing pace, his mind playing with the different and infinite outcomes which will happen from the moment they enter to the moment they reach the throne brought a grin to his lips, he was in control, his mind was in control, his heart was in control, his breathing was in control, his body was in control, he is the one in control, the wolf is in control.

The feeling of a rough and hard hand upon his right shoulder, while it brought him a sense of calm it also reminded him that he wasn't alone in this pack of _filthy_ dogs, looking over his shoulder, the imposing figure of his gray ashen skinned friend and companion, make him realize as any other moment between the two of them that he wasn't alone, giving him a nod in acknowledgment, his friend retracted his hand and hid it inside the over large coat which surprisingly hide the entirety of his being, getting up from the rock he has been sitting on for the last two hours, he wasn't able to resist to stretch his limbs, feeling and hearing the sound of bones popping in their respective places brought a moan of satisfaction out of his mouth; making sure that the coat which covered him wasn't going to fall any moment he and his companion make their way towards the immense group of mercenaries and soldiers which compressed the army against the Dark Queen's Legion, taking their respective end of the group, they were able to visualize the big tanned man incased in leather and partly plate armor giving a speech to rise the morale of the men, ignoring the already know speech of "It has been a long and hard battle till now" he concentrated his gaze to the imposing sight of a large and big purple colored castle which structure almost seemed to be made in a diamond like union, feeling the immense but decreasing power which belonged to the ruler of said place, made his eyes narrow in discomfort.

" _Something is not right"_ he knew that her power was more like a storm of some kind, rampaging, merciless and absolutely oppressive, but now it was…decreasing at a very fast rate, _"I'll now once I see her face to face, but for now…"_ tearing his gaze from the castle he focused his attention in the end of the speech, again the same "and we will be rewarded with everything we ever wanted and more!" the shouts and cries of the soldiers and mercenaries almost made him want to slash at them only to shut the hell up of all of them, but he was in control, the wolf was in control, nothing more, nothing less

Feeling the gaze of many on his figure make him step out of his thoughts, realizing that the leader and commander of the mercenaries has called him a couple of times already, he started to walk towards the mercenary commander, his friend not too far away from him, taking a couple more of steps towards the little group of rocks where the mercenary leader and his two generals were waiting for him, glancing from the brim of his coat, he was able to distinguish between the three, the first one of them was wearing the usual clothing of a mage, a purple-bluish cape, brown boots, black pants, a blue and green shirt with two gold trims and a black knot around the area of his stomach, with brown hair which reached to his neck, green eyes and round glasses, he carried a brown colored grimoire at the right side of his waist; the second a tanned skinned man which wore some kind of deep green open shirt which exposed the majority of his torso, blue pants with a brown belt, brown boots with some metal plates on them, brown eyes and hair with a cocky smile plastered on his face, his weapons by preferences was a pair of a short sword alongside a dagger, the short sword at his right and the dagger at his left; the last of the trio a towering two feet adult male with olive skin tone and a muscular built in which was present number of scars, his clothes consisted of a mix of leather and plate armor, the more outstanding being a grayish metallic spaulder which has a red section with the symbol of Kuroinu mercenaries printed on it, the color of his clothes was mostly black with a purple cape, he wielded a massive and sturdy looking broadsword on his back, he exuded and air of confidence and malice; he was glad that his coat covered very well his face because if it didn't he wouldn't be able to hide the face of utterly disgust and repulsion he was making in that exact moment.

Controlling his emotions was never an easy task, they were almost always rampaging inside of him, it was like a turmoil of voices inside of his head, sometimes whispering, and sometimes shouting at him to be set free, to lash out to the world, It didn't help that he was sensitive to the emotions which exuded every living individual around him, but the only idea of being in front of this man, in front of the mercenary leader, made him want to puke, to bring his claws out and slash him to pieces, but he knew that wasn't the answer to the problem, unless he wanted a full army going for him in revenge for their fallen leader, that didn't mean he like it any less, he despised the idea of being at an arm of distance of this _thing,_ so once he stood in front of him,his entire vision, as well as his hearing and sense of smell were assaulted by a very thick and deep feeling of malice which was coming out of the _thing_ in front of him, he had to grit his teeth so strongly so that the very instinct of jumping at a very possible dangerous enemy, which was exactly standing in front of him at the very moment, only seemed like a passing thought, but he was in control, the wolf was in control.

"Very well here our comrade Kuro is going to give us the location of the secret passage to the castle, so men with all that say better you pay attention unless you want to end under a rain coat!" boisterous laughing filled the already wasteland, the mercenaries which formed the army of the Kuroinu laughed at their leader joke, with the exception of two members, the smaller of the two didn't even flinch at the Joke/taunt while the larger clenched his fists in irritation and almost acted on behalf of his friend if it wasn't for said friend putting his hand in front of him. "It doesn't affect me Ras besides it was just a little joke it isn't like this puny human could even affect my mood know" he whispered towards his friend, not to calm him but calm himself, it was true that the joke didn't affect him, he actually wouldn't deny his coat wasn't so different from a rain coat, and for that it was quite useful, but what he actually didn't tolerate was to insult his name, since neither of them gave their respective name when they joined the Kuroinu Vault came to their _rescue_ and named them Kuro and Gray, based on their skin color or in Kuro's case fur, _Gray_ didn't care but _Kuro_ was a complete different story, he was proud of his name, the very same name which his parents bestowed him the very same day he was born, he liked his name, he _loves_ it, and for that he wouldn't share, he would only share it with those who he deemed worth of hearing it or those close to him.

So, imagine his surprise when he was able to control himself so easily instead of lashing out at the eccentric leader mercenary, he was more surprised when the next group of words left his mouth. "So, did you finish your little joke? Because if you did then you can get out of my way unless you don't want me dissipate the barrier"

He really loved his raincoat, aside of being the ultimate all-purpose tool, it helped him to hide the shit eating grin that he portrayed after he made his statement clear, the numerous, to not to say vast, faces of incredulity and jaw-hanging expressions of the entire _audience_ accompanied by the silence which followed it, just couldn't make the situation even more laughable, " _Why humans are so easy to play with?_ " he really needed the answer to that, it wasn't like he hadn't had his fair share of awed and incredulity moments in his life, but he has seen and experienced so much in so long that almost nothing surprised him anymore.

"What incredulity are you talking about?" pushing up his glasses in an act of defiance, the only mage in the entire Kuroinu army Kin, didn't even try to hide his displeasure and disdain towards the imposing figure under the rain coat and his companion. "I think it was clear enough at the moment you and your friend joined our ranks but the first thing to mind was that the Dark fortress is an impenetrable fort thanks to the deadly and unbreakable barrier which not only protects its surroundings but also covers it both above and below, thanks to that it doesn't only automatically eliminate everyone which approach it but in the same time can throw back every kind of magical or physical attack towards its assailant, not only is the perfect shield but is too the perfect sword, and to add salt to the injury not even class five magic can affect it, so with that in mind I would suggest to stop your delusions of grandeur and put them aside so you and your merry companion can start working on that secret passage, after all, that's why we are paying you so much, aren't we?" a smug smile plastered on his features was the only indication that _Gray and Kuro_ needed to know that all the previous and completely unnecessary piece of information was so he could _put them_ in their respective places, below him.

" _Just what we needed another megalomaniac_ " sighing inwardly, _Kuro_ couldn't help but to growl at his words, only to please the already above the clouds ego which Kin possessed. "Get out of my way human!" he commanded, his voice resounding across the already devastated land sending shivers to everyone unprepared to his response against the insult, everyone not being able to recognize the indifference present in his face while he stared at the trembling figure of kin, not missing in the process a sweat covered Hicks and Vault with his hand near the hilt of his broadsword. " _So easy_ ".

Marching towards the barrier, ignoring the pain of cry of Kin after he bumped on him making him fall to the ground on his back, he couldn't but marvel at the complexity of said barrier, it wasn't only the perfect combination of shield and sword but it was too sentient, yes, the barrier was in a way alive, sucking the life energy of its surroundings and transforming it in mana so it could sustain itself without the need of its caster was something that not many weren't able to do or in this case create, it was truly one of the little wonders of magic, and with that said he couldn't but felt a little sad that he would be the one to destroy it. " _Truly a shame_ ".

"You said that it was unbreakable" raising his right arm covered in fur as black as the night itself, he stayed in front of the barrier, nor too close, nor too far away, "You said it was impossible to destroy it", the muscle of his arm tensing and the current density in the air thickening by a great margin only brought a sense of dread at the hearts and mind of the weakest one while the strongest just could feel like the air became colder by the second, "You said that not even the higher tier class of magic would even scratch it" his hand tightening and becoming a fist started to tremble erratically, "Then, I'll show you…", black energy like flames emerged from his entire right arm dancing at their very own rhythm, "…that nothing is impossible" bringing his fist down at the level of his waist, pulling it back, he punched the barrier with his flame covered arm, making direct contact with the ultimate the defense, and showering everything in a mix of bloody red and void black, for a matter of seconds before everything became silent, and the surroundings alongside everything in them became a mix of black and white figures and landscape, **"Impact"** , his words weren't more than a whisper then only to change, to the shriek of agony and pain of a dying animal, the cries of pain continued forcing most of the mercenaries to close their eyes and cover their ears with their hands in an attempt to diminish the excruciating pain caused by that cry of agony, with the only exception being his companion, who only stood there unmoving.

When they thought that it was never going to never end, it suddenly stopped, only to the new found silence to be followed by the characteristic sound of glass breaking in million of pieces, opening their eyes slowly and putting their hands down, they looked towards the place where surely Kuro would use to be instead of finding the shocking scene, of an imposing and mighty 1,95 meters tall werewolf covered completely in fur as black as the night and intricate pale white markings going through and long across his body from his head to his toes, deep blue leather pants with the usual silvery colored protection on the knees, barefoot, and porting a leather breastplate which in contrast with the leather pants this actually seemed really worn out, the many scratches and holes being a clearly prove of the multiple experience that it has gone through, removing their gazes from the hypnotic and mystical appearance of the werewolf in front of them, their eyes widened to comical scales to the scene in front of them, the unbreakable barrier, the perfect representation of shield and sword, one of the little and scarce wonders of magic has been broken, no, it has been shattered to pieces, the big and clearly evident hole in front of them was a very convincing evidence, what they thought it was impossible, became possible in front if their very own eyes, "Why are you sitting there like some stray dogs! Didn't we come to dethrone a certain Dark Queen or not?!", his sudden call makes the wide-eyed Vault to come back to his bearings, "Kuro is right! What are you gaping at you pieces of trash! Everyone begins formation! There has been a clear change of plan instead of taking an alternative route we are taking a direct one! Let's go!" a war cry was the only answer that Vault needed, witnessing how the vanguard take their first step in the Dark Fortress he tore his gaze from the retreating group to look at his comrade, only to see him flexing his harm and hand, "Well, well, well who would have said it, little Kuro is not some little puppy" his grin widening, Vault could feel how the sweet taste of victory actually tasted, and he could admit, it was the most alluring and sweet of the taste, "Oi! Kuro! Gray! You are coming with me! We are going to take on to the Dark Queen together!" laughing Vault put his hands on the shoulder of each of them and motioned them to follow him not noticing the almost murderous look that clawed towards _Kuro_ face and the disgust on _Gray's_ face.

Doing everything in his power to not attack the mercenary leader _Kuro_ inhaled and exhaled deeply, the comforting sensation of the hand of his only friend on his shoulder helped to bring a sense of calmness through his mind shutting up in the process the many screams of agony and bloodlust which lashed at him in the moment, "Is your arm okay?", the gentle and concerned deep voice of his friend only was a plus for him, as well as, a reminder of the why he was where he was now, "Thanks, Ras", letting his tensed muscles relax, he let out a little sigh of relief, "It's a little tense but I can still use it, do not worry" he said while trying to gave to his friend a smile of reassurance even if it was a toothy one, and it worked seeing the features of his friends became a little more softer instead of the hardening they went through seconds ago, grunting in response, Ras made his way towards the waiting groups of elite mercenaries of the kuroinu with Vault at the very front, " _I can only hope that she would hear me out_ " taking his time _Kuro_ approached the group specially made to take down the queen, in hopes to end this good for nothing war once and for all and come back to his original plan.

 **Throne room**

Sitting in her throne, the Dark Queen stared at the door meters away in front of her, the only entrance to the room where she exercise her power over everything in the Dark Land and her Legion, moments ago she was observing everything through her already maximized vision magic, never losing her cold exterior, she couldn't but to feel alarmed inside at the recent events, the barrier she take too long to develop and create was utterly and completely destroyed in a matter of seconds, but more alarming was the feeling she received after it was completely broken, it was like the energy maintaining the barrier was changed in some way and it was used against it instead for it like it always did, triggering a chain reaction which promptly became the cause of the fall of her leach barrier, " _So, the time has come_ ", it wasn't any surprise, she knew that she was hated, she was persecuted, but she knew better than anyone that that was way before she became a queen, now she was powerful, now she was a queen, and she would demonstrate her power to those who dare to defy her, but not before having to go through her Legion first, after all, she was the most powerful dark elf to the date and she wasn't going to run away nor hide, just like her race and her brother race she would fight to the bitter end and if her destiny would be to become something akin to a plaything to those disgusting humans, then she will die before giving them the pleasure of touching her immaculate body, " _Very well, come, I'll show you all what happen to those who dare to go against me_ " slamming her staff the Dark Queen, waited for the arrival of her guest.

The Beginning of the End has begun.

 **Ahhh~ finally! I wrote it! Sorry for the large wait and all but I was busy being a lazy ass lol and have been waiting for these very brief vacations of mine, truly the uni can leave you really tired and null, god I felt so null after this semester ended. Heck I am still tired, and I have to go back next Wednesday, well ill try to bring the next chapter on Sunday or Monday, hope you like it, and don't forget to review, follow and favorite, see you latter on the next chapter of Howling.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next chapter**

 **Fall of the Dark Queen**

 **.**

 **.**

" _I am glad to finally have found you lady Olga"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
